


Покер на раздевание это весело!

by Liraira



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Background Relationships, Humor, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Sam Wilson, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Starker Bingo 2019, Strip Poker, Дружеские посиделки, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liraira/pseuds/Liraira
Summary: Мстители решили, что они хотят играть в покер на раздевание. Питер присоединяется к ним. В конце концов, он теперь тоже Мститель.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 26





	Покер на раздевание это весело!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strip Poker is Fun!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21959488) by [Tonystarkisaslut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut). 



Когда Питер впервые решает присоединиться, все приходят к одному и тому же заключению — будет крайне уморительно наблюдать, как быстро он проиграет. Нет ни малейшего сомнения, что этот чересчур нетерпеливый, с мордашкой милого щеночка, невинный маленький мальчик будет полным отстоем в покере.

Тони ухмыляется про себя, пока они смеются над его Питером. Единственное, что они не принимают во внимание, — это то, что Питер впадает в возбужденный восторг по любому поводу. Он болтает без, мать его, передыху. Ему не _нужен_ «покерфейс», его улыбка никогда не покидает его лица, его голос никогда не умолкает. Питер размажет их ровным слоем, как пить дать.

— Итак, народ. Простая игра со сдачей по пять карт. Все знают правила стандартного покера, верно? — как только все кивают, Тони улыбается. — Вот и отлично. Ладно, а теперь все берут и раздеваются, пока на них не остается только пять предметов одежды. Лифчики и трусики считаются по отдельности, так что, парни, вы можете оставить себе куртку или что-то еще, если хотите. Пара носков считается за один предмет, не пытайтесь стягивать их по одному.

Питер смотрит на себя сверху вниз и краснеет. Футболка, джинсы, нижнее белье, носки, обувь. Ему не нужно было ничего снимать.

Он оглядывает всех за столом и краснеет еще больше, когда видит остальных. Ванде приходится снять куртку, туфли, и она решает снять еще и рубашку с длинным рукавом. Бедная Ванда. Наташа громко вздыхает, решив снять туфли и носки, но остаться в куртке.

— Мне необходима дополнительная одежда, — громко вздыхает Тор. — У меня нет ничего кроме рубашки и штанов. — Питер краснеет при этих словах. Он знал, что этот бог очень ценит ощущение _комфорта_ , особенно сейчас, когда война закончилась, но чтоб даже трусов не надеть?

Баки фыркает, снимая свою кожаную куртку и отдавая ее Тору. Клинт передает Тору свою бейсболку, и Тони притаскивает несколько носков из своего пентхауса, чтобы Тор надел их.

— Теперь, когда мы все достигли лимита в пять вещей, можем начинать игру. Сделаем все быстро или растянем удовольствие?

— Давай растянем, — говорит Стив, глядя на часы. — У нас есть еще несколько часов до конца вечеринки. — Снова эта песня под названием «Старику Кэпу пора баиньки».

Тони закатывает глаза и кивает.

— Конечно. Окей. У кого самый плохой расклад или первый, кто спасует должен снять одну деталь одежды. Играем до тех пор, пока все не окажутся голыми, кроме одного человека. Ясно? — сразу после согласных кивков всех участников, Тони начинает игру.

Это весело, первые нескольких раундов. Все порядком захмелели от выпивки, в приподнятом настроении, поддразнивают и смеются, когда первые несколько человек вынуждены раздеваться. Счет по раздеванию открывает Тор, который любезно возвращает Баки его куртку, поскольку она все равно слишком мала, чтобы застегнуться вокруг его живота. Он мягко смеется и снова присасывается к бутылке. Затем идет очередь Ванды, которая краснеет, снимая носки. Да боже ты мой. Потом Клинт устраивает целый стриптиз, пока снимает свою куртку, что заставляет всех смеяться и подбадривать его криками.

Питер решает, что покер на раздевание — это очень весело! Это весело и глупо, и все счастливы и смеются, а также это так просто! Все, что вам нужно сделать, это получить хороший расклад!

Чем дольше длится игра, тем веселее становится. Ванда выходит первой, и она краснеет, сидя голая, пока все остальные играют. Следующим идет Клинт, который откидывается на спинку стула, гордо демонстрируя всем вокруг свой вялый член, к большой потехе парней и к большому смущению Наташи.

После Клинта обнажается Тор, и после того, как Тор выбыл из игры, Клинт внезапно начинает гораздо больше стесняться своего собственного члена. («Не волнуйся, лучник. Простые смертные не имеют ни малейшего шанса сравниться с Богом». «… спасибо, приятель…»).

Далее идет Сэм («тут все дело в том, повезет ли со сдачей карт, мастерство игры вообще ни при чем»). Затем Стив («полегче с ним, старикашка наверное, никогда раньше не играл»), и за столом остались только лучшие игроки.

Питер — все еще полностью одет. Тони — потерял свою рубашку и остался в майке. Наташа, которая скинула свою куртку и рубашку. И наконец, Баки, который из всей одежды снял только обувь.

Питер начинает возбужденно подпрыгивать. Он может победить! Он все еще не снял и нитки. Его даже не волнует, что в этот раз карты в его руках реально дерьмовые, он ерзает на своем месте от того, как он счастлив, что так близок к победе.

Тони улыбается про себя, зная, что его мальчик не скинет свои карты. Он продолжает играть, наблюдая, как Баки смотрит на Питера, и тоже отказывается пасовать. Нат откидывает карты, тихо вздыхая. Она снимает штаны, а Ванда тасует карты и сдает их. (Спасибо богу за ее магические способности.)

Питер краснеет каждый раз, когда смотрит на Ванду, что заставляет бедного парня ежиться и утыкаться обратно в свои карты. Тони знает, почему Пит вдруг замолкает. Баки и Нат — нет. Они все вскрывают свои карты, и у Питера блядский роял-флеш.

Баки не понимает этого чертова ребенка.

Он вздыхает и снимает носки, засовывая их в ботинки.

После того, как Наташа выходит («да вы вообще видели мои карты? У меня не было ни единого шанса!), а потом вылетает Баки («я не понимаю. Ребенок сбивает с толку»), остаются только Тони и Питер.

Тони, на котором нет ничего, кроме трусов, и Питер, который полностью одет.

Тони знает, что Питеру обеспечена победа как минимум из-за соотношения вероятностей. Хотя Тони знает все уловки Питера. В конце концов, этот парень получает на руки куда лучшие карты, чем Тони по счастливой случайности, и у него есть пять попыток, чтобы удачно покончить со всем этим.

Но Тони, конечно, может попытаться.

Он выигрывает первый раунд между ними. Питер снимает ботинки. Он выигрывает второй. Питер снимает носки. Он даже выигрывает третий — Питер решил снять штаны вместо футболки.

Все аплодируют и выкрикивают что-то поддерживающее, напряжение нарастает, все смеются и так весело проводят время!

К сожалению, на этом все и заканчивается. Питер раскладывает на столе еще один роял-флеш, в то время как у Тони только пара тузов.

Тони тяжело вздыхает и стягивает с себя нижнее белье, и Питеру трудно праздновать свою победу, когда все, что он хочет сделать, это упасть на колени и взять член Тони как можно глубже в горло.

После нескольких часов выпивки, смеха, поддразнивания друг друга и очень веселого времяпрепровождения Тони наконец выгоняет всех. В основном потому, что он на 99% уверен, что Баки и Сэм собираются заняться самым настоящим сексом прямо у них всех на глазах, что определенно относится к категории «нет, спасибо!». Но также и потому, что у него намечается крепкий такой стояк от того, как Питер открыто пускает слюни на его член, и он предпочел бы, чтобы никто этого не видел.


End file.
